


Max In Wonderland

by WennyT



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: ((at all)), Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Nonsense, The Author Regrets Nothing, ~adventures in wonderland~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max falls down the rabbit hole, and encounters a White Rabbit. Adventures ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max In Wonderland

Max was beginning to feel tired of sitting by his sister’s side by the river bank; there was absolutely nothing to do, and he had finished all of the snacks their mother had prepared for them when they had set off in the morning; once or twice he had peeped at his elder sister’s book, but it was full of dancing tips and drawings of thin girlish looking figures in poses that look, to his untrained eye, rather uncomfortable. 

 

"What is the point of reading a book," he thought, fingers plucking listlessly at the blades of grass poking him in the shin where his shorts -he told his mother he was ready for trousers, he was!- [refused to cover his legs](http://www.yesasia.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/TVXQ_1388120514_af_org-537x805.jpg), “when there are so very little words and so very many pictures?” The opinion made sense the more he ruminated, and he said as much, to his sister, poking an inquisitive finger into her ribs. 

 

"Be quiet, dear,"his sister, Boa murmurs (named so because of their father was inordinately fond of snakes, back when he was alive), both eyes on the book and none for him, "keep still, my recital is coming soon, be a dear and hush, I need to focus." 

 

So hush Max did, for keeping silent was rather his forte, but keeping still and silent on such a warm day made him felt increasingly sleepy and stupid, and he was contemplating if a dip into the river would be worth the trouble of actually getting up, when he observed a rather frantic [White Rabbit dressed in crushed velvet ](http://yfrog.com/od48362498j:iphone)of an eye-catching shade of aubergine running by.

 

It was mildly remarkable for a rabbit to be clothed so, but Max did not see it as anything too worth the trouble to get up -it was too humid and [he could feel perspiration beading ](http://twitpic.com/show/large/d8y3ls)along his hairline- but for the fact that the rabbit suddenly pulled out [a pocket watch](http://i1130.photobucket.com/albums/m521/starthots_fw11/tvxq/tohoshinki-2013-time-strap-keyholder-time_2.jpg) and exclaimed, “I’m late! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m late!” 

 

That itself was enough to galvanise Max’s interest, for he had never seen a rabbit with a pocket watch, or a rabbit with a pocket for a watch before, and he stood, curiosity a living flame within him, and followed, as the Rabbit ran, off the path he was on, and into a field, and on, until he disappeared from sight once behind a tree.

 

Max ran forward, only to find a rather large rabbit hole at the base of that conveniently placed tree, and in Max went, never once considering not to follow. And down, down, down he fell, too long for the hole to be a simple rabbit hole, and long enough for him to start pondering imponderables, such as “at the rate I am falling, I must be falling through the earth”,”will I perhaps stand on my head, when I land?”,  ”but will I ever land?”, and most pertinent of all, “I wonder if there is food wherever I land at.”

 

No sooner had he thought so did Max land, rather gently, in a pose reminiscent of how his sister would look, floating across the stage whenever she danced. He looked up, but there was no sight of the tunnel-like hole that he fell through; instead, there was a very large, shiny chandelier, glittering enough to light up the fact that Max was in a most curious room, or rather, hallway, really, with doors lining both sides like obedient soldiers and just ahead- there! Max spied something white, that could have been a rabbit’s tail, and a faint, “Oh, oh, I shall be late, oh, the time, you know what time it is, oh!”; which spurred him to follow the Rabbit, about a corner, into yet another odd little alcove. 

 

The Rabbit was nowhere in sight, and it was an apparent dead end, [a round little circular place with five doors studding the walls](http://i150.photobucket.com/albums/s89/Afista/EQ2/Ministry%20Of%20Magic/CircleRoom.jpg). Max ran forward and tried at them, but they were locked, all of them, and he turned, ready to trek back to the hallway, but the hallway was gone, and in its place another door. Locked, of course.

 

"Curiouser and curiouser!" said Max, and he was determined to find a way out, for he dearly wished to know where the Rabbit was heading, and what he was late for; so with that in mind, Max began to explore in earnest- not that there was a lot to explore, for the place was not large, aside from the tall walls and high ceiling. 

 

Thus it took Max but barely a second - or what feels like a second, for who was he to say Time down the Rabbit Hole happened the same way as Time above?- to spot a most strange little table, so little that he had to kneel down to properly look at it. On it was a fancifully shaped bottle, labelled with two words, [DRINK ME](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_nnfpANiRbWU/TULu2zpkh1I/AAAAAAAAABs/kVC0VxUK2z0/s1600/Drink_Me_by_FracturedxPorcelain.jpg), but Max was not so foolish as to do so right away, for his sister had taught him about how one should never ingest things given to them by strangers. 

 

"But," Max thought, "the table is hardly a stranger now, is it? And it has not given me anything, rather, if I were to drink the contents of the little bottle, I would be taking it, not being given it." And with that dubiously comforting thought, Max unstoppered the bottle and drank. 

 

It tasted like all of his favourite drinks in the world, grape juice, fizzy soda, orange squash, so Max drank it all, for he suddenly found himself very thirsty. And then- most curious indeed!- he found himself shrinking, down, down, smaller until he was smaller than the smallest dormouse, and the top of the table was so very far away, for all it had been littler than he some time ago.

 

Max’s new smallness also allowed him to see through the glass of the not-little table, to see the key that he had not previously spotted, lying on it. “Silly!” he cried, “there is a key to the doors, but, oh!” and here he tried to reach it, but he was too tiny, and all the legs of the table were too slippery for him to climb, for all his experience climbing the apple trees at home, and his efforts exhausted him so much that after many attempts, Max sat down and cried.

 

"Don’t be a ninny!" he rebuked himself, once he was aware that he was crying, "big boys don’t cry! Think, Max, think!" And in scolding himself, Max allowed his gaze to wander, till it reached a little box he had not noticed before, and upon creeping closer, proved that it could be opened, revealing a tiny cake inscribed with, quite simply, [EAT ME](http://www.misslulus.com.au/images/P/EatMe1_Main-01.jpg). 

 

"Very well," Max said, for he was reminded that he had been feeling ravenous, and ate the cake. 

 

* * *

 

~~spoiler: the rabbit is late because[he’s actually the king of hearts](https://24.media.tumblr.com/7821a69b6496f19e7880f7dabe6b2225/tumblr_n1jruaWbaY1rx2n7ro1_500.jpg) and the queen of hearts made him promise he will appear for the upcoming game of croquet she has organised to give her an excuse to lop off the knave of heart’s head ~~

 

* * *

 

After eating the cake, Max grew and grew, so much that his left foot went through the little door that was locked, and he tumbled out, and down a conveniently placed hill, not needing a key to leave, after all. Landing some distance away from said hill, he got up and dusted himself off. Most distressingly, he was still too big, and the trees were looking more like little clumpy bushes rather than tree-sized trees. 

 

He wandered and wandered and wandered, but he was not getting any smaller, so even though big boys were not supposed to cry, he sat down and had another little crying jag, which, to his enormous surprise and relief, shrunk him down until he was normal Max-sized, again; but rather wet and bedraggled, from his tears soaking into his clothing.

 

A tiny voice spoke by his feet, and Max looked down to espy a dormouse, sitting upright upon its hind legs, and chirping something unintelligible at him. Because he was a polite little boy, Max crouched down, and placed his ear close to the dormouse's mouse, and inquired, like his sister had taught him, "I beg your pardon?"

 

The dormouse had a voice not unlike the tinkle of wind chimes, even though it was horridly rude for such a darling creature. "I said, are you sad because you're rainy? Honestly, are you deaf?"

 

"I'm not deaf," Max replied, a little miffed by how rude such an adorable little mouse could be. "Your voice is just very little, you know."

 

The dormouse was not pleased. "Here I am, trying to help you, and you're insulting me! You Big People are always so ungrateful, well, I never-"

 

"I apologise," Max said, quickly, because he was rather tired of being uncomfortable and wet, "but did you say you could help me?"

 

Sticking its tiny paws to its furry hips, the dormouse sniffed. "Big People, always so impatient... No wonder you are always so rainy!"

 

"But I'm not rainy," Max protested. "I'm not a cloud. Only clouds are rainy!"

 

That was the last straw for the dormouse. It straightened and turned to leave, fur sticking up all over in acute irritation. "That's it! I've had enough! You Big People are so much trouble, always saying things aren't when they are!"

 

"Wait," Max called after it, "by rainy, do you mean I'm wet? I don't want to be wet! I'm sorry! Please come back! Please tell me how do I have to be dry again!"

 

"You recite dry things, of course!" Shouted the dormouse, without turning back. "You Big People are so silly!"

 

* * *

 

So Max stood around and mumbled all the history and geography facts his father had always insisted his tutor to teach him, and soon enough, steam was rising from his clothes, until they were as dry as they had been before he had tumbled down the rabbit hole. However, his collar, while dry, was rather sorry looking, and there was nothing he could do about the wrinkles.

 

Tugging upon it, he ambled down a little dusty path that he had not noticed, previously, and came face-to-face, or rather face-to-whiskers, with the White Rabbit, much to his surprise. Said surprise multiplied ten fold when the Rabbit took a cursory glance at him, laid a paw on Max's shirt-clad arm, and began to drag him along. 

 

"Come along, Hyoje," said the Rabbit crossly, putting his pocket watch back again into his pocket, "I haven’t all day! I’m late! I’m late!"

 

"But," Max protested, even as the Rabbit dragged him along with a white paw upon Max’s arm, "I’m not Hyoje! I don’t even [know who Hyoje is,](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-_WA8IXoJdDQ/UotOtHm_bSI/AAAAAAAA_zo/IyqJgLBhvq0/s1600/131119.jpg) my name is-“

 

"Really Hyoje, after all this time, do you not think I would have known your name? There is no point to tell me again!" The Rabbit sniffs, and deposited him in the middle of a field strewn with giant cabbages, who had faces previously turned towards the sun and now upon both of them, with much curiosity and noise.

 

"Why, it’s the Rabbit again! Your M-"

 

"-haven’t been to visit us in such a long time-"

 

"-an honour! I would get up, but my roots are stubborn-"

 

"-tea, your M-"

 

"-I offer my leaves as tribute-"

 

"Ladies," the Rabbit smiled - the first smile Max had seen upon his face, revealing a set of white, even teeth, "I would stay and chat, but the time, you know what time it is?"

 

Evidently it was something of a traditional with them, as they erupted into a chorus of, “[this is- the return of the king!](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma3zxnQP1V1ruajjk.gif)”

 

"Indeed," the Rabbit dipped into a little bow, "and so I must- really, Hyoje, what are you standing there for? Dance!"

 

"But I’m not-" Max shook his head in more than a little frustration, even as he was cut off by the Rabbit’s imperious "dance, Hyoje, or have you forgotten how?"

 

"I don’t know how to dance," cried poor Max, for he was not his sister, and she was the dancer in the family. But the statement sent the Rabbit into something of a rage, as his whiskers quivered, and he stood as straight as his hind legs allow him. About them, the cabbages burst into a flurry of whispers, most of which centred around documenting Max’s apparent flaws in the noble art of moving rhythmically to music.

 

"Not know how to-!"

 

"-after he’s performed it so many times too-"

 

"Goodness, what a disgrace-"

 

And there[ the Rabbit came close, whiskered nose almost plastered to Max’s](http://media.tumblr.com/c91a354ae331baa26a0601b140f5976d/tumblr_inline_mj9svuh3yl1qz4rgp.gif), and said furiously, “you must know- why, I’ve taught you Honey Funny Bunny for an age! Stupid boy! If you're going to quit, you should have done it in the beginning, not now!”; upon finishing his statement, [he burst into](http://twitpic.com/show/large/ddbepz) [an odd](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/69ee10c7gw1dyz751yc0eg.gif), [wriggling routine](http://twitpic.com/show/large/bxjkvz) that had Max gaping and the cabbages cheering. 

 

"I- I- I-" stuttered Max, trying his best to edge out of the field unnoticed. Everything was odd and topsy turvy and Max found himself suddenly longing for his parents, and their insistence that he eat his vegetables; and his sister, with her lectures on proper postures and etiquette. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TVXQ's image concepts for the album Spellbound. 
> 
> This is actually pretty messy and completely nonsensical, and is only up here at the encouragement of some people. c: As usual, comments, critiques, corrections are always welcomed. A continuation may be considered if there is sufficient interest.


End file.
